One Shots
by AlexanderMathews
Summary: As the title says mainly G!P one shots Mostly M rated, also taking requests. Please read and enjoy. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE TYPES OF STORIES BEST NOT READ EM' HUH?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: These are random one shot ideas all G!P I will also take requests just PM me r review and I will do my best. Please enjoy :) I don't own em' so no profit made for me.**

 _ **Scenario: Jane and Maura prom night, both having sex for the first time. Jane is G!P.**_

"Thank you for one of the best nights of my life Jane, I don't know how to describe the emotions I'm feeling right now. The whole night you treated me like a queen even renting a limo for us." Maura said as Jane walked her to the front door.

"Maura you don't have to thank me I'm just glad that I'm the one who got to go to prom with you. The smartest, beautiful woman I have ever met. Besides you're my girlfriend I always want to treat you like a queen cos that's what you're in my eyes." Jane said as they reached Maura's front door placing a gentle kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Jane." Maura whispered as her eyes started watering.

"I love you Maura and tonight was one of the best nights of my life too." Jane said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

"I love you too Jane." Maura said placing one hand on Jane's shoulder and the other on her cheek.

Maura gently pulled Jane towards her and connected their lips Jane immediately wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. Neither young woman said anything as they continued to explore each other's mouths thoroughly.

Jane pulled away from Maura to take a breath she rested her forehead against Maura and said.

"I may not know a lot of things but I will tell you something I know for sure, is that I will never get tired of kissing you." Jane whispered.

"How do you do that?" Maura asked.

"Do what?" Jane replied.

"Take my breath away by saying the sweetest things." Maura said as she looked into Jane's eyes.

"You bring out the best in me Maur, you always have." Jane said sincerely.

"There you go again making me breathless." Maura said placing a soft peck on Jane's lips.

Jane just grinned foolishly and tightened her grip around Maura's waist just breathing her essence in. The pure goodness, the pure goofiness, the pure love that always radiates off Maura Isles.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Maura asked knowing Jane would be a bit conflicted after what happened 2 weeks ago.

 _ **2 Weeks ago -**_

 _Jane was on top of Maura both kissing each other with a fiery passion, tongue and teeth, just about everything you could possibly do while kissing. Maura was just in her underwear and Jane was in her sports bra and boxers which were starting to look like a tent. It didn't help that Maura's hands were on Jane's ass pulling the brunette into her in a slow grinding motions._

 _Soon enough Jane started kissing Maura down her body from behind her ear causing Goosebumps all the way from Maura's head to her feet. Feeling Jane slowly kiss her collarbone Maura pulled Jane into her harder causing Jane to let out a groan._

 _Jane made her way down the valley of Maura's breasts, down to her sternum continuing down to Maura's pelvic bone causing Maura to gasp out. Jane then licked all the way back up to behind Maura's ear, the honey blondes back arced from feeling the intense pleasure coursing through her veins._

 _ **Present time -**_

"Do you want me to stay over?" Jane asked.

"I do." Maura replied.

"Then I will besides falling asleep with you in my arms will complete the night." Jane said as Maura opened the front door and stepping in with Jane.

Maura closed the door behind them then turns to face Jane.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie or something?" Maura asks casually because a movie was the last thing on her mind.

Jane smiles at Maura and takes her hand before saying. "Lead the way m'lady."

Maura lead Jane to her bedroom closed and locked her door, Jane decided to go to the bathroom to change. When she came back out in just a pair of boxers and t-shirt she could see Maura was still in her dress. Maura walked up to Jane and put her hands on Jane's abs.

"Jane tonight is the night that I want you to make love to me, you said you'll be gentle with me and I hope you will. Tonight I want to give you all of me if you'll have me?" Maura whispered.

"Maura are you sure? I mean just cuz it's prom night doesn't mean I expect anything from you. I don't want you to feel pressured to fulfil the social obligation to have sex on prom night. If this is what you really want then I'll gladly have all of you while sharing all of me, I just want to make sure you're 100% ready." Jane said staring into Maura's watery eyes.

"I'm sure Jane I promise. Could you please help me unzip my dress." Maura said as turned her back to Jane.

Jane reached out and grasped Maura's zipper and pulled it down slowly making sure her knuckle traced Maura's spine. Once the dress was completely unzipped Jane pulled the straps down Maura's arms leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its wake. Jane lowered the dress all the way down Maura's body let the blonde step out of it gracefully, Jane picked up the dress and hung it over a chair before making her way back to Maura.

Seeing Maura in nothing but her underwear made Jane's boxers feel a little tighter and this is something Maura definitely noticed as Jane caught her staring a bulge emerging from her boxers.

"I know you said I take your breath away by saying sweet things to you but Maura you steal my breath away too with your stunning beauty." Jane said as she stopped in front of Maura and put her hands on the blonde's hips.

"I never thought I could love anybody as much as I love you." Maura said as she slipped her hand past the waistband of Jane's boxers.

Jane closed her eyes and let out a breath as she felt Maura's hand slide into her underwear. Maura could feel Jane's penis twitch as she slid past it and went to cup Jane's balls, slowly she started massaging them gently causing Jane to groan.

"Before we get into my bed I just want to tell that It's both our first time tonight and no matter what happens or doesn't happen where in this together okay? So just relax and we'll figure it all out together." Maura whispers into Jane's ear as she removes her hand from Jane's boxers and grabs her hand instead.

"Okay." Jane breathes out as Maura guides them over to her bed.

Maura pulls back the covers, lays down on the bed and pulls Jane on top of her.

"I love you." Jane says before claiming Maura's in a slow passionate kiss.

Jane has her arm cradling Maura's head as she slips her tongue into the honey blonde's mouth causing her lover let out a moan. Maura had one hand on Jane's hip and the other spread out on Jane's perfect abs, she loved the way they contracted when here hand moved slightly. Jane slowly pulled away from Maura's mouth and started kissing the tops of Maura's breast she then slid her hand under Maura's back and rested her hand the clasp. She looked into Maura's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Jane asked softly motioning towards the bra.

"Only if this is okay." Maura replied gripping the bottom of Jane's t-shirt.

"It's more than okay." Jane replied letting Maura removed her t-shirt and put her hands on Jane's shoulder.

Maura gasped when she felt Jane kiss her collarbone as she unclasped her bra, Jane pulled the straps down Maura's arm but before the bra fully came off Jane lent down kissed her hard causing Maura to moan. The honey blonde pulled her hands from Jane's shoulder and pulled he bra fully off her body and flinging it across the room. Maura pulled Jane's body down so they were skin to skin breast to breast, both women stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful Maura and you feel amazing against me." Jane whispered against Maura's lips.

Jane slowly kissed downwards until she reached Maura's hardened nipples her free hand grasping Maura's as she slowly took a nipple in her mouth.

"Oh wow." Maura said as Jane began to suck and swirl her tongue around the hard pink nipple.

"Does that feel good for you baby?" Jane asked as she wanted this to be a great experience for her girlfriend.

"You always make me feel good Jay." Maura moaned breathlessly because Jane had begun to grind into her.

Jane reluctantly removed her mouth from Maura's breast as she wanted to kiss every inch of her girlfriend. Slowly she left feather light kisses on Maura's toned stomach causing said woman to begin breathing heavily. Jane moved towards the honey blonde's hip bone letting her teeth scrap gently across towards the other hip bone.

"Jane." Maura moaned as Jane licked her way back to Maura's mouth before kissing her.

"Jane I'm ready." Maura whispered as she shimmied out of her panties.

"Yeah?" Jane asked looking into Maura's eyes, looking for any sign that's she wasn't sure.

"I'm 100% sure Jane." Maura replied as she removed Jane's boxers.

Maura kissed Jane pulling their bodies together preparing for what happens next, before anything went further Maura felt Jane tense and pull away.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked hoping Jane wasn't backing out.

"Maura I uh don't have a condom." Jane replied as she pushed up hovering over Maura.

"It's okay have some in my bedside draw." Maura said as she leaned over and pulled one out of her draw. "I knew I was going to be ready for us to take the next step soon so I bought them and I wanted to be prepared just in case." Maura continued as she passed the condom over to Jane.

"Another reason I love you cuz your always prepared for anything." Jane chuckled as she placed a kiss on Maura's lips.

Jane gently opened the condom wrapper not wanting to damage it in anyway, she threw the wrapper away but before she put it on she looked at Maura watching her.

"Could you close your eyes for this part, it's urm…..not very sexy." Jane stuttered a little embarrassed.

"Jane you shouldn't feel embarrassed but if you want me to close my eyes then I will." Maura said closing her eyes.

Jane placed the condom at the tip of her penis and rolled it down her shaft, Jane took a deep breath in and out before she moved to hover over Maura again.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Jane said.

Maura opened her eyes and smiled shyly at Jane before pulling her down for a kiss, bringing their bodies together not a single barrier between them. Jane pulled her lips away from Maura's so she could look her in the eye asking the silent question 'are you ready?' Maura nodded her head and started kissing Jane again.

Jane grabbed her cock and positioned to tip at Maura's entrance slowly she pushes in, Maura lets out a little hiss of pain. Jane continues to push in slowly until she and Maura feel Jane's penis at her hymen. Jane grabs hold of Maura's hand and squeezes it silently apologising for hurting her.

"Are you ready?" Jane asks softly knowing she was the only one feeling any type of pleasure right now.

Maura nods her head and says. "I love you."

Jane continues to push slowly into Maura until she feels Maura's hymen give way, Maura squeezes Jane's hand and takes a deep breath while Jane lets out a little grunt of pleasure. Jane slowly pushes more of herself in and gets about half way when Maura tells her to stop for a minuet

Jane kisses Maura and swipes her tongue across Maura's bottom lip.

"How you feeling baby? I'm sorry you're in pain, we can stop at any time you want." Jane sweetly said as she stroked Maura's hair.

"Keep going." Maura whispers as she continues to kiss Jane.

Jane manages push her cock all the way and she's feeling overwhelmed at how pleasurable it is but feels guilty because Jane can still see that Maura is experiencing some mild discomfort. Jane wants to start making it pleasurable for her girlfriend because being in Maura feels so good she doesn't know how much long she will last.

"Just relax baby I know something that'll hopefully feel good for you too." Jane says as she starts rubbing Maura's clit to ease some of Maura's pain.

While rubbing her clit Jane continues to thrusts in and out of Maura slowly until she gets used to the feeling of her thrusting.

"Jane." Maura moans. "It's starting to feel more pleasurable. Actually it feels really good." Maura gasped the last part out.

"That's good baby I want this to feel good for you too cuz it feels so good being inside you right now." Jane groans out starting to thrust a little faster.

Jane begins to rub Maura's clit harder causing her girlfriend to moan a little louder.

"Jane I think I'm about to..." Maura breathed out but is interrupted when she climaxes.

Her orgasms washed over her causing her to moan out in pleasure, something she has never felt before which made her claw at Jane's back and wrap her legs tightly around Jane's hips. Jane having witnessed Maura orgasm and feeling her cock being squeezed by Maura's soft contracting walls squeezed she comes too with a grunt feeling her release spill into the condom.

"Oh god." Jane said as she collapsed on top of an exhausted Maura.

Both women lay there trying to catch their breath eventually Jane slowly pulls out of Maura and disposes of the used condom before wrapping Maura in her arms and placing soft kissed all over her neck, shoulders and back.

 **AN: There we have it please let me know what you think it would be appreciated and remember anything you want to see or any suggestion please PM me or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the review and ideas you want to see I promise I'll try to do every one of them and hopefully live up to the way you imagined it would be like any way here another idea I had. There was a scene in suits between Mike and Rachel where it's very emotional and ends up being steamy. (You tube type Mike and Rachel suits emotional scene it should be the first video that comes up.) Any way I thought it would be good to turn it into a Jane and Maura situation so here it goes. Set When Jane and Maura aren't speaking because of Doyle and everything that happens with paddy's black book and Maura's grave.**

After everything that had happened with Conner's and Doyle Jane felt exhausted not to mention what's going on between her and Maura. She sat down with a sigh at her temporary desk in evidence happy to be returning to her desk up in Homicide, it was late and everyone else down here had gone home.

Today she could have lost her life if she hadn't been smart enough to remove all the firing pins from all the guns stored in the evidence locker. Jane was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard someone cleared their throat behind her, she took a deep breath before turning around slowly surprised to see Maura standing there. Both women just stared at each other before Maura spoke up.

"I just wanted to say thank you for showing me the grave…..my grave."

"S'okay I just wanted to show you just in case something happened to me but then again Ma would've shown it to you, so it wouldn't of mattered if something had happened to me." Jane said sadly as she spun back around in her chair. "Goodnight Maura." Jane continued softly expecting Maura to just leave. Their friendship was nowhere near fixed if it would be fixed at all.

Jane was wrapped up in her thoughts again letting out a sigh whilst putting her head in her hands, the brunette jumped a little when she suddenly heard Maura's voice again.

"Do you really think it wouldn't matter if something happened to you?" Maura asked still shocked at Jane's admission.

"At this moment in time I really could care less." Jane mumbles refusing to turn around as stray tear slid down her face. All of a sudden Maura spun Jane's chair around and slapped her across the face, Jane didn't even register the slap.

"How could you say something like?" Maura practically shouted.

"Because it's the truth." Jane replied dejectedly.

Once again Maura slapped Jane leaving an angry red mark in its wake before shouting. "Do you have any idea how devastated Angela would be? What about Frankie and Tommy? What about little TJ never knowing who is auntie Jane is? Losing you would case a ripple effect destroying the people who love and care for you including me."

Jane was just sat there taking it all in she was vaguely aware of a sharp pain on her cheek and what Maura was shouting at her. She was more than happy to sit there and take it until Maura left but when she heard Maura say it would devastate her as well it brought her back to reality. Jane stood up causing Maura to take a step back because of the sudden movement.

"IT WOULD DESTROY YOU! Like I could believe that, it didn't bother you at the warehouse when Doyle could of put a bullet in my chest. Luckily I put one in his shoulder, yes his shoulder Maura because I could've easily double tapped his chest but no I knew on some level you felt something for that man. I don't understand why though." Jane said looking into Maura's eye's.

"Of course I feel something for him that man is my father." Maura said.

"He may have donated sperm to create you but that man is not your father, he's never once been there when you needed it. If that man even remotely cared for you like a father he would've given up being a criminal and raised you." Jane said as she backed Maura up against a shelf putting her hands on Maura's hips.

"God dam it Maura I'm the one who's been there for you, whenever you needed I was there for you. I'm the one who's held you as you cried, I'm the one who looked after you when you were sick. I've been the one who stood by you no matter what and stood my ground and defended you till I was blue in the face. So don't stand there and tell me that man has been there for you, the only thing he did was bring you into the world and put you in danger but for the past six years I've been the constant in your life protecting you. I'm the one who would willingly give up my life for you. Now all of a sudden that means nothing to you because I shot a criminal who would've killed me without a second thought." Jane continued and didn't know if she would be able to stop now that the floodgates have been opened.

"Jane." Maura barely managed to get out as she put her hand against Jane's chest.

"Fuck I'm so in love with you and I think that's why it hurts so much because right now it feels like someone just stuck their hand in my chest, ripped out my heart and stamped all over it." Jane said looking Maura in the eyes.

Maura moved her hand from Jane's chest and slid it up Jane's neck up to Jane's cheek before leaning forward and kissing the detectives trembling lips. Jane was shocked when she felt Maura kiss her but she started kissing back and pushed her body flush against Maura. The doctor let out a moan as she felt Jane push into and moved her hand to undo Jane's belt, Jane feeling her belt be undone spun Maura around so her front was pressed against the smaller woman's back. Sweeping Maura's hair to the side Jane placed kissed on any skin she could reach and moved her hand to the zipper and pulled it down. Maura quickly pulled the dress down letting it pool at her waist and turned back around to Jane, grabbed her by the collar and roughly pulled their bodies back together as the resumed kissing.

Maura pushed Jane's pants down and was happy when she saw the tent in Jane's boxers, Jane wasted no time pushing Maura's dress up and puling red lace panties down. Both women pulled their mouth away from each other and both breathing heavily. They both looked into each other's eyes before they started kissing again, Maura pulled Jane's boxer down letting out Jane's cock. Jane grabbed Maura's leg and pulled it around her waist so she had better leverage, with one swift motion Jane entered Maura.

Maura threw her head back letting out a moan she felt Jane pull out and push back in, Jane's grip tightened around Maura's thigh as she let out a grunt.

"Oh god Jane." Maura moaned as she forcefully brought her lips back to Jane's.

"Maura…fuck you feel so dam good." Jane said between breaths as she grabbed Maura's hand and pins it again the shelf.

Jane continued thrusting and all you could hear was heavy breathing, gasps and moans. Maura grabbed Jane's hair and pulled her even closer.

"I'm close." Maura breathed against Jane's lips before kissing them again.

"Shit." Jane said as she sped up her thrust and moved her hand down Maura body up she's reached her destination. The brunette started rubbing Maura slick wet clit.

"Jane…oh god….oh god, yes yes yes yes." Maura mumbled.

Jane could feel how close Maura was as he walls had started to slowly clamp around Jane's cock, with a few more deep, hard thrusts Jane felt Maura's walls clamp down tightly.

"OH MY GOD." Maura screamed and her orgasm washed over her.

Hearing Maura's scream of pleasure brought Jane over the edge, she felt her cum spurt out into Maura. When both women had calmed down they looked at each other. Suddenly Maura burst out into tears and started peppering kisses all over Jane as she whispered I'm sorry over and over again. Jane pulled back and locked at Maura before leaning in and kissing her softly. The kiss said a lot of things but mainly it said we'll be okay.

 **AN: SO what do you guys think is it good or crap please let know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this little one shot does not contain GP but I didn't wanna post it on its own so here it is, this idea only came to me today. I was very depressed today and drunk because it's my birthday and I'll be honest it was pretty fucking shit day so this is my birthday present t myself.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

The great escape.

Today had been a bad day a really bad shitty fucked up day those were the only words that Jane could think of to describe her day. A fireman setting fires to prove a point and killing another firefighter who had figured it out then Doyle shows up bringing his very own shit storm with him and last but not least Agent Dean. In a pathetic attempt to prove to herself she wasn't in love with Maura she desperately held onto the little affection Dean had shown her and slept with him then the cherry on top she had spilled one of Maura's most kept secrets, that she was in fact Doyle's secret daughter that nobody knows about.

Of course she asked Gabriel not to act but that message clearly didn't get through Agent Dean and that's when things went to shit a sting operation at the warehouse to catch the bad guys. Flynn was dead, Dean was wounded and Doyle was rushed to the hospital Maura would never forgive her. There she was again everywhere no matter what Maura was everywhere in her life, in her dreams, in her head even her sub conscious. How was she ever going to get through this she didn't know but at this moment in time she didn't know anything after drinking a bottle of whiskey to herself.

She let out a sigh as she looked around the bar the one place without judgement unless you can't pay your tab she was brought out of her thoughts when a scruffy ginger man sat next to her and just started at her.

"Sorry but this is a pity party for one." Jane slurred as she gestured vaguely around her.

"I'm not here to join you pity party Detective in fact it's time to leave your pity party and come with me." The man said in a thick Irish accent.

Jane snorted before saying. "Fat chance."

"I think it's in your best interest to come with me before I start shooting." The Irish man said before he pulled out his gun and rammed it into Jane's stomach.

Jane looked down at the gun and back up to the man then let out a sigh. "Okay."

Jane stood up put some money on the bar and walked out with the man following right behind her when they got outside a black van pulled up and the back doors opened. Jane got the hint and went to get in but before she could she was roughly pushed in and landed face down and spread out.

"Was that really necessary?" Jane grumbled as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"No but it was funny." The ginger said as he got into the van and closed the doors behind him.

20 minutes later the van came to stop and two other men got into the back Jane just looked at them waiting for them to say something eventually one of them did.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me." Jane said as she rolled her eyes.

"We want Doyle back and you going to help." The ginger man piped up.

"He is cuffed to his bed and had an armed guard, how do you expect to get him out not to mention the hospital a cctv camera's." Jane said.

"We can deal with everything else but you're the one who has to get him uncuffed and into the stairwell exit." One of the men said.

"Are you crazy I am an officer of the law there's no way I'm helping you break Doyle out of hospital." Jane argued.

"You will help us because we know where you live, we know where your mother lives, we know where both your brothers live and we even know where you father lives. If Doyle isn't out of the hospital tonight, you can start planning funerals. Get the picture?" the man said as he tightened his grip on his gun.

Jane didn't know what to say she couldn't help Doyle escape could she? But could she let her family get hurt over this? Was it really all worth it? It was a clusterfuck and no easy way out she couldn't believe what was about to go down.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Jane asked.

"Not really." One of the men replied.

The plan was simple really and the was going to be no collateral damage which was probably the only silver lining, the ginger man was going to make the hospital have a blackout and cut off the cctv which gave them 3 minutes until the backup generators came on. The two other guys would be waiting at the stairwell for Jane to deliver Doyle to them that left Jane to knock out Doyle's guard and get him uncuffed and get him to his guys all over and done within 3 minutes.

Jane entered the hospital and slowly made her way up to Doyle's room hopefully undetected but not every plan went off without a hitch. As Jane stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close she saw Maura striding towards her both women were shocked to see each other. That shock turned into anger for Maura and more sadness for Jane so when Maura made it to the lift she just glared at Jane before turning to face the doors. The silence was deafening but Jane knew she'd crack if she said something so she stayed silent.

When the lift reached its destination and the doors opened Maura went to leave but Jane grabbed her and swapped their positions so she was closest to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maura practically growled.

"This is the only place you'll be safe for the next 3 minutes." Jane said as the lights flickered.

"I'm so sorry." Jane said with tears in her eyes.

Maura looked at Jane and saw the tears she was so confused what the hell was going on, she didn't have time to ask because Jane stepped out of the lift. The lift doors shut behind her but not before she looked Maura in the eyes, the message Jane sent with that look was goodbye which left Maura more confused. Then everything went dark Maura panicked until a voice came over every speaker in the hospital.

"We have experienced a power outage but please don't worry the backup generators will kick in shortly."

With everything surrounded in darkness Jane slinked down the hallway to Doyle's room she could she the guard had just checked on him. With stealth and precision, she snuck up on him and gave him a mean left hook before she grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. The guard fell unconscious to the floor with a thud Jane reached into his pocket and took out the cuff keys before she stepped into Doyle's room.

"I see my boys managed to get you to agree with my plan." Doyle said as Jane unlocked the cuffs.

"There was no agreeing anything I didn't have a choice. It's not enough that you ruined my personal life but now you've ruined my professional life too. I may have shot you Doyle but you really have taken everything away from me." Jane said as she not so gently took his IV out.

Doyle sat up slowly and Jane helped him up and sat him in the wheelchair in his room, she looked down at her watch she had 1 minute and 15 seconds left. With all her strength she rushed Doyle out of the room and to the stairway where as planned two of Doyle's goons were waiting for them.

"Nice work detective." One of the men said.

"After what I've just done I'm not a cop not anymore." Jane said as she shoved Doyle towards them.

Both men help Doyle up and start their escape Jane watched them leave she was disgusted with herself.

Finally, the backup generator came one and Maura stepped out of the lift she found herself back on the ground floor as she went to press the up button she caught sight of Jane out of the corner of her eye. She stepped off the lift and followed jane down the corridor and out of the hospital eventually Jane came to a halt in a deserted spot of the parking lot. Maura took a good look at Jane she was pale and shaky something was up, she watched Jane fall to her hands and knees before she vomited violently. Maura was right something was definitely up.

"Jane." Maura called out.

"Fuck." Jane muttered before she stood up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"What's going on? Why are you puking in the middle of a parking lot? And what happened back in the hospital?" Maura questioned.

"I don't have any answers for you Maura." Jane said quietly.

Before Maura could say anything else her phone rang.

"Isles. What do you mean he's gone? I'll be right there." Maura said as she hung up.

She turned around to tell Jane what had happened but she was gone Maura sighed before heading back to the hospital.

Around 9AM the next morning Jane walked into the precinct and she could tell everyone knew about Doyle as soon as she got into the bullpen she looked over to see Frost and Korsack slumped at their desks.

"Have you heard the news?" Frost asked.

"About what?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Last night Doyle escaped from the hospital." Frost replied.

"How?" She asked like she didn't already know she was ashamed of herself.

"Someone cut the power to the hospital and he escaped during the black out and that's all we know." Korsack said.

"I just want to tell you guys no matter what happens I'm glad I had you two as my partners, I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Jane said as she made her way to the lieutenant's office.

She knocked on the door before she entered, she looked over Cavanagh he looked like he was about to have a heart attack, she took a seat and let out a deep breath.

"Sean how long have you known me?" Jane asked.

Cavanagh paused for a second first names were never used unless it was serious.

"About 5 years all together why you ask Rizzoli.?" Cavanagh questioned.

"I can't do it anymore this job just takes and takes and takes now I've got nothing left to give. It took my best years and now it's taken something I can never get back and I can't do it anymore." Jane said as she took off her badge and gun and placed it on Cavanagh's desk.

"Jane you can't be serious?" Cavanagh asked. He couldn't believe it Jane Rizzoli quitting.

He never though he's see the day to be honest he thought Jane would be here until she was forced to retire.

"I am sir I just can't do it anymore so this is my notice officially." Jane said as she stood up and left the precinct without another word.

A FEW DAYS LATER

It had been a few days since Jane had left the BPD and her phone had not stopped ringing and neither had the knocks on her door. Eventually she got fed up and told them all she needed space and they needed to respect that, after that the phone calls stopped Jane was just lucky her ma had gone to Italy for a few weeks to stay with family.

When Maura walked into the BPD that morning she was still confused and still in shock that her father had manged to escape as she walked into her morgue she was pleased to find that Dr Pike hadn't messed it all up in her absence. She stepped in her office and sat down it felt good to be back but now she had to figure out how she would work with Jane but she didn't have time to think as her phone rang. There was a body that needed her attention.

Maura arrived at the crime scene and braced herself for Jane but she was nowhere to be found, she didn't know if she should feel relieved or not. Her internal thoughts were cut off by Korsack.

"It's great to have you back doc." Korsack said happily but she could tell something was up.

"It feel good to be back Vince." Maura said as she looked around for Jane once again.

"She's not here doc." Korsack said he wanted to say more Maura could tell but he didn't elaborate so she got on with her job.

Around noon she was finished with the autopsy she thought about sending Suzie up with the results but she knew she'd have to do it. When she arrived at the bullpen she was anxious about seeing Jane but she wasn't there in fact her desk looked like it had been cleared out.

"Vince here is the report on Kelly Brand she was strangled and the rape kit came back negative." Maura said as she handed him the file and glanced at Jane's desk.

"Thanks doc turns out the victim was going through a nasty divorce so were going to check out the husband." Vince said as he watched Maura glance at Jane's desk. Nobody had told her about Jane yet.

"Vince you're a brilliant detective so I don't want you to take this the wrong way but why isn't Jane the lead on this case?" Maura asked.

"Nobody's told you yet have they? Doc Jane quit her job a couple of days ago." Vince replied sadly.

"She what? Why would she do that?" Maura asked in shock.

"Sean didn't tell us her reasons but when I spoke to her she said she needed space and everyone needs to give her it or else." Vince replied.

"That doesn't sound like Jane at all." Maura murmured before she walked out of the bullpen.

Maura didn't know if this was such a god idea but here she was gently knocking on Jane's door hoping she would answer hoping she wouldn't answer. The decision to leave was out of her hands as the door swung open revealing a very sick Jane.

Maura took a good look at Jane she was pale and skinny not to mention dark bags under her eyes but the main thing that caught her attention were the stiches on her fore head and chin, a black eyes and busted knuckles.

"You quit your job?" Maura asked.

Jane just looked at Maura she really didn't know what to say she didn't have anything to say so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Maura stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her the state of Jane's apartment shocked her it was a lot worse than the time she shot herself.

"Why did you quit Jane?" Maura asked as Jane picked up her bottle of beer and flopped onto the couch.

As much as Jane wanted lie to Maura she couldn't so she said. "I'm not a cop anymore I did something bad, something really bad."

Jane downed her beer in one and let I drop onto the floor before the tears started to escape her eyes, she couldn't take the guilt anymore it was eating her alive. She needed to confess needed forgiveness but would she get it for what she's done.

"It can't be that bad Jane." Maura said as she crouched down in front of Jane try as she might she couldn't stay angry at Jane not for one second seeing how broken she was.

"If anybody found out what I did I could go to federal prison for 10 years." Jane said.

"Jane what did you do?" Maura asked wondering what the hell Jane had done

"I want to confess but I can't because if I went to prison I know I'd be killed the first night in lock up, whether some else does it or I do. But the guilt is eating me alive Maura I can't even look in the mirror without feeling so disgusted and ashamed with myself." Jane cried out.

"Jane please tell me what you did so I can help you." Maura pleaded.

"I did it Maura I'm the one who helped Doyle escape but I didn't want to I swear but he threatened ma, Frankie, Tommy and even my pop. I didn't have a choice, I didn't have a choice." Jane said as she started bawling.

Maura was in shock surely there was a mistake Jane would never help Doyle escape would she?

"Who threatened you Jane?" Maura asked.

"Doyle his goons said if I didn't help them I better start planning funerals cos they were going to kill everyone I love. I didn't have a choice I wish there had been another way but there wasn't and now I have to live my life knowing what I did." Jane said.

"That's why you locked me in that lift you knew the blackout was going to happen didn't you?" Maura asked Jane just nodded.

"I need to turn myself in don't I?" Jane asked glumly.

 **AN: What would you do? Do you think Jane should turn herself in or do you think Maura and her should make a run for it and go someplace where America can't extradite them? Let me know.**


End file.
